1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transportable storage container for storing metallic dies, metallic parts, a precision machine or a measuring instrument in a factory or a warehouse, and adapted to be transported by a carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a metallic mold for molding a plastic product or a metallic mold for stamping a metallic sheet is heavy and is usually expensive because of being precisely finished. Accordingly, it should be treated carefully. Various kinds of metallic molds are used in any molding plant. Since metallic molds have different sizes and shapes and are heavy, it is not easy to storage them orderly, and they are often placed carelessly on the floor or racks in the molding plant. Further, metallic molds are sometimes left in an exposed state. In this case, a rust-proof oil is applied to the metallic molds so as to prevent them from getting rusty. Since the rust-proof oil affects adversely to an injection-molded product, the rust-proof oil must to be removed by cleaning before use.
Further, when a metallic mold is moved from a storage site to a treating site or a side of a molding machine, the metallic mold is placed on a pallet, and then, the pallet is moved by using a transporting machine such as a forklift, a lifter, a carrier or a crane. In this case, however, it occasionally takes time to wait for the carrier, the crane or the like. Further, since the metallic mold is placed in an exposed state, there is a danger of being damaged due to contact with another metallic mold or an instrument during transportation of the metallic mold. Further, it is considered that the metallic mold gets wet by invasion of water into the molding plant due to a flood disaster or by fire fighting activities. In this case, the metallic mold gets rusty and it may not be able to be used.
Generally, drawings and maintenance records for metallic molds and parts or tools for producing the metallic molds and spare parts are stored or transported separately from the metallic molds. Accordingly, they have to be located any time when they are needed. Further, they are sometimes lost.
When a metallic mold is transported to another molding plant, it must be packed by using a wooden frame, a corrugated fiberboard and cushion members so as to meet the size of the metallic mold. In addition, the drawings and spare parts for the metallic mold had to be packed. The packaging works were troublesome. Further, it took time to open the package, and there is a problem of disposing of the packaging materials.